A New Sakura
by MistakenEyes
Summary: “Internet Buddy!” She said, well almost screamed. Sakura was always in Kohona Highs chat room on the internet. She had met most of her friends there.“Hi Pinky.”
1. Chapter 1: Begining of school

**A/N: the first chapter of this story is written in my Purple notebook. Ha.. I wrote the first chapter at like 12 o clock at night so sorry for any errors.

* * *

**

Dark circles hid her beauty. Being sick wasn't at all enjoyable. Especially with one of those colds that don't go away. But her cold wasn't so bad anymore. She was as pale as snow. _I could be the queen of snow _she thought to herself. She moved a strand out of hair out of her. She grabbed her mix she made herself. Only three artists. 16 songs, One hour Eighteen minutes and 31 one seconds of song. The bands where: Atreyu , Cradle of Filth and HIM. Her favorite band was COF. She skipped to the last song on her CD. Nymphetamine. She turned her stereo up all the way. Soon the song blasted through the speakers.

_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones _

Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to thy razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)

Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

While the music played she picked out a pair of boy shorts. Her brothers to be exact. She went to her closet and picked out her Bullet for My valentine T-Shirt. She took her clothes and went into her bathroom. While singing she threw her Pj shirt off and put a bra on. She rubbed Vick's VaporRub on her chest. And pulled on her t-shirt. As she pulled on her shorts she screamed the last words of the song. She looked into the mirror and moved one of her bangs out of her face. That is what was left of her original hair color. Just bangs. They where light pink bubble gum bangs. She straightened her hair and noted to herself that pink went good with her newly dyed black hair. She applied her make up after finishing her hair and was only a few seconds early of…

" SAKURA R. HARUNO!! GET YOU ASS MOVING! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" her mother yelled.

_Damnit_ Sakura said to herself. She quickly walked out of her room grabbing a peach and a breakfast bar on her way out of the house. Even though being old enough to drive. And she could. She didn't drive to school. She didn't like using her motorcycle that often. She munched on her breakfast bar wondering what her first day back at school would be like. She had changed so much over the summer. Instead of "preppy" T-shirts she used to wear she wore black Shirts or band ones. She still wore regular jeans. But not often anymore. But she could be caught wearing one of her brothers shorts. Like today for instance. Or even Tripp pants.

She finished her peach and breakfast bar and she stopped. She looked at her watch and counted. "Five, Four, Three, Two , One.."

She got hugged from behind. "Hi Sakura!"

"Hi" was the only thing she could say at the moment due to lack of air. As she took in a deep breath after being let go, she waited.

"I had a great summer, Sakura! Believe it!"

"I believe it Naruto. I saw you and Iruka at Six flags. You road every coaster. Got hyped on sugar and so on. I warned Iruka about you hiding sugar. But NOO! No one listens to me!"

" Ha! You saw that?" Naruto asked blushing a bit. And Sakura Nodded.

" You've grown taller Naruto. Your 3 inches taller then me now! Lucky.." Sakura said while cursing her height. Last year she was as tall as Naruto. She had grown as well. But I guess not enough to pass him.

"You've…. Changed Sakura. Well besides the hair. I knew you died it already"

"Thank you??"

" In a good way Sakura! In a good way."

"It's 8:15 Naruto! The bell rang! Come on lets hurry up." She yelled while she ran ahead of Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Vick Vapor Rub is like to help you breathe better.. And it unclogs your nose. This story is being written in my purple spiral (where all my storys have been going since like last month). I've been working on the chapters. This ones kinda short I know. Next one wont be. I hope!**


	2. Chapter 2:Gasp!

**A/N: This Chapter was written a couple weeks ago. I working on Chapter 3. I just needed to get this one up. Hope you like

* * *

**

As Sakura walked into the hall she felt eyes following her. She stopped. Turned around and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!" as soon as she finished her sentence everyone was facing their lockers or looking the other way. She smiled to herself and walked to her locker. Naruto's was to her left and somebody she hadn't met yet to the right.

"Nice one Sakura" Naruto said as he crammed one thing into his locker and pulled out something else.

"I wonder who's locker in next to me." Sakura thought out loud.

A "Hn" was heard from her right.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Sakura said as she turned to face the owner of the Hn. She looked up since he happened to be taller then her. He had blood red hair. She raised her and to wave." I'm Sakura that's Naruto." She added pointing to Naruto's back. "You are?"

"Hn. What's it to you?" the boy asked.

"Well I would LIKE to know who's next to my locker." She stated getting pissed off. She quickly turned to her locker and grabbed her morning stuff , slammed her locker and turned back to the boy with the blood hair. Naruto shifted his stuff to his other arm and mumbled,

"Hey Gaara."

"Hn. Hey Naruto." Gaara mumbled.

"Naruto, YOU know him?"

-Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah.. Iruka adopted him and his brother and sister. So know they are my brothers and sister." Gaara nodded. You could see Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"SO you tell me this NOW Naruto?! This is a major subject!!" As she finished her sentence she whacked Naruto up side the head.

"Sorry! It slipped from my mind!"

* * *

**_A few Minutes Later._**

Sasuke walked by Naruto and casually said, "Dobe." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"What did you say Teme?!"

"Hn."

They had been going at this for a while and both Gaara and Sakura came up with an idea.

"Deme's." They said in unison. Sasuke looked at them and his eyebrow raised. As did Naruto. Sakura took the chance to look at Naruto's schedule .

English:1st Period Teacher: Anko

Band(instrument: Trumpet): 2nd TIruka

Reading:3rd TKakashi

Lunch:4th

Science:5th TKabuto

Math:6th TOrochimaru

Gym:7th TGuy

Study hall: 8th Jiriya

She had the same schedule except 8th period. She had art. Then she took Gaara's. He had all the same classes as her. And he was a percussionist just like her. I could get to like him Inner Sakura thought. They all walked to their home room. When Sakura saw Itachi (who was in her grad because he failed a couple times..) she ran up to him.  
"Internet Buddy!" She said, well almost screamed. Sakura was always in Kohona Highs chat room on the internet. She had met most of her friends there.

"Hi Pinky." Itachi replied.

"I told you not to call me that" Sakura pouted.

"Oh well. Wrists. Let me see them." Sakura laughed nervously and looked back at Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke . She smiled nervously at them. They all had a confused expression on their faces.

"They don't know do they?" Itachi asked raising his eyebrow.

"They don't know.." She faced the guys. She held up her wrist. Scars lined and crossed her wrists.

"How come I didn't notice" Naruto questioned.

"Because you're an idiot." Everyone said at once.

* * *

**_Art Class (8th period)_**

Sakura took her seat as the bell rang. She was sitting behind Gaara. Her eyes followed him as he sat down. She started to draw a minute later. She started to draw the back of Gaara's head with him slightly looking backwards. She finished it quickly and drew Itachi, Kakashi , Iruka, Kebab and Naruto. She started to draw Jiriya, when she felt eyes watching her. She looked up and saw Gaara staring at her. She gave him a questioning look and he blushed a bit and turned around. She looked around and saw Kiba. She walked up to him and gave him her drawing of him.

"Thanks. You know Sakura doesn't fit you now. I'm going to give you a nick name when I can think of one.  
"What ever Kiba." She took her drawing back kissed the bottom of the picture. Her lipstick stuck to the paper. That was her signature for drawings. She set it back on his desk and walked out the door as the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: Kabuto is teacher age in this cause I felt like it. And Ow.. My hand hurts. lol. Dun Dun DUN:D**


	3. Delay

* * *

OK Sorry To Break it to you folks. But.. well I am kind of tired of writing both of my stories. _New Style_ has more chapters to it.. but there in my purple writing note book. I havent really finished the latest chapter. I've been forgetting to write and to lazy to get it up. And School Starts on the 28th So I have been Rather Busy. And I mean come on. Writing a Fan Fic is hard. I like reading them mostly. I guess I have Writers Block.

On the _Sleep Over_ Half... Well I getting kind of tired of writing it. So I may or may NOT delete it. But It depends on what you all think.

* * *

Sorry But people I am not really in the writing mood lately. Lack of sleep I guess. But if I do update it will probably be around mid september or something.

Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen.

oh oh I have a favor to ask of all of you.

**So I have all the stuff right for the chapters and such could you send me in a private Message those things..Example (insert name here)- chan (Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun) And stuff like that. I know hime means princess or something like that. So in other words... Send me japanese words you know or what ever :P**

Love,

Sarah aka MistakenEyes


	4. Crying Cats and Love Sweet love!

**English: 1st Period Teacher: Anko**

**Band(instrument: Trumpet): 2nd Iruka**

**Reading: 3rd Kakashi**

**Lunch: 4th**

**Science: 5th Kabuto**

**Math: 6th Orochimaru**

**Gym: 7th Gai**

**Study hall: 8th Jiriya (this** is edited.. for SOME reason there was a T infront of the names..)

And if he/she reads this I have something to say

trombonista: Uhm HELLO If you pay attention this DOESNT follow the Naruto story line!!!!!! It FOLLOWS MY Story line. Not any body elses. Just mine. Ok? Ok!

Disclamier: I (sadly) Dont own Naruto or any other characters for that matter.

I Updated Early. be Happy. : (omg I just noticed how many spelling mistakes i had in chapter 2. I wrote that at like.. 2 in the morning, Sorry)

* * *

XoxoXOne Week LaterXoxoX

Sakura's head rested on her knee's as she thought. "I hate my life!" She said to no one in perticular.

Her hair fell from behind her ears as she started crying again. Her two cats had just died. They both had run outside and got hit by an SUV. But one day apart. She looked up to the sky. Her tears were hidden because of the fact it was raining. Thank god it was raining. Because if it was no one could tell you were crying!

Sakura felt the need to tell someone. She got up after she had rubbed the tears away just to have rain land there a few seconds later.She started to walk down the side walk. As she turned a corner she could see Lee's house. As she walked by his house she noted that he was running on his hands around his backyard. Lee had a HUGE back yard. Well atleast bigger than Sakura's. She would come back and attempt to run on her hands just to hang out with Lee and I gouess you could say work out?

She passed Kakashi's house next. He only lived a few doors down from Lee. He was on his front porch looking up at the sky as it rained. He looked at her and she waved meekly at him. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

_He must be thinking about Obito and Rin.. _

**_ He must be... why else would he look so sad? _**Inner Sakura thought back. Sakura frowned but kept walking past. Rin had been her cousin. And had died when Sakura turned five or so Sakura was told. Sakura's mom had told her About Rin Obito and Kakashi when she turned 8. Sakura walked a couple more block to stop infront of two rather large houses. The Uchiha's house and The Umino's house. Umino's Being Iruka, Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's house.

_ Which one to go to.._ Inner Sakura thought as Sakura stared blankly back and forth. Sakura took a Quarter. Heads Was Uchiha's. Tails was Uminos. She flipped it up. It seemed to fall slowly. As if time was in slow motion, Finally It sped up and landed infront of her on the side walk. The tails was facing up at her. She had hoped it would land like this and thankfully she was right!She walked up Narutos driveway and to his door. There she knocked hers and Narutos knock. It sounded alot like the Scooby Doo theme.

About a minute later she hear someone pell-mell down the stairs, trip , Swear and then get yelled at by Iruka for swearing. _Idiot_ Sakura mumbled to herself as Naruto's door opened.

Naruto Rubbed his head as he said "It was someones shoes," He glanced back. "my shoes" he said sheepishly.

"Naruto I swear. Your a total idiot."

"Thanks alot Sakura-chan." Naruto replied sarcasticly.

"Whatever," she said as she sat down on his porch stairs. She looked up at the driziling rain."Naruto?"

"What?" he replied while shutting the door behind him to sit beside Sakura-chan.

"Mr.Fluffykins and Luck died. They both got hit by an SUV." Sakura blurted out.Putting her head in her hands.

"Your cats Sakura-Chan? I liked Mr.Flulffykins the best!" He frowned. What they both didnt know is that Itachi and Gaara were listening to them to. When an idea struck them both! They pushed that thought away for now and continued to listen.

"-In love with two diffrent people!" They heard as they tuned back in.

"Who?" Naruto asked. H e liked to know who his friends liked. He was like one of the girls!

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him."Gaara and Itachi.."

"Mr. Sandman AND Weasel?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Mr. Sandman and Weasel."

"hmm.. Well Gaara might like you. Dont know about Itachi though... dont know him well."

"I wonder if all three of us could have a relationship.. like a three people thing. What Sakura or Naruto didnt know is that Itachi and Gaara both liked Sakura. And Gaara liked Itachi a bit. I guess crush wise. And Same for Itachi.. only.. opposite. They were gay for each other, you could say. Now thats confusing.

Few minutes Later...

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Is it me or is the world spinning really really fast?" Sakura questioned while rubbing her head.

"Sakura.. have you gone crazy? Are you Okay?" Naruto only called Sakura-chan Sakura when he was very serious.

Sakura knew that. "Somethings wrong isent it.. I'm not crazy am I?" At this point Gaara and itachi were running down the stairs. Gaara paused every few seconds to listen.. just in case.

"Sakura..." Naruto whined. "are you okay?"

"I dont--" Sakura fell frontwards as she passed out.

"SAKURA!" She heard Naruto yell. She heard footsteps. Sirens.. and a whirl wind of frantic talking. And to warm hands holding her as all went silent.

* * *

A/N: **Seems kinda short to me.Oh well. Thank You Reviewers: Akuma Chiai and CosenAngel! And Story favoriters.. and.. author alertors. Lol. I wrote this a long time ago! And it was in my purple spiral note book. And I start school on the.. 28th which is tommorow.. so after this I might not update soon. Sorry. Well.. I'll try and keep updating this!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Oh my, I never go on this anymore except to read stories. I'm so sorry that I never updated., but I am just not into stories anymore, well at least writing them. And I'm sorry for some of the typo's and grammar errors! I don't plan on ever really touching these stories again. For a while, or ever? I'm not sure. If you guys even care.

I'm so sorry!!!!

-Sarah


End file.
